


The Five Times Dan Almost Outed Phan, and The One Time He Did

by babe_im_sherlocked



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babe_im_sherlocked/pseuds/babe_im_sherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has a way of always coming *this* close to revealing the relationship between him and his partner, Phil that he's kept hidden for years. The pressure of their sexuality and coming out to fans has held them back, and thoughts of what would happen if they were outed have terrified them. But after months of almost letting out his secret, Dan just might be ready to let the world know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time Dan Almost Outed Phan

Dan has always had a hard time keeping his romantic relationship with Phil a secret. Will he be able to keep it in the dark with their growing popularity on YouTube?


	2. The First Time Dan Almost Outed Phan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan slips up while broadcasting on YouNow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy so I'm actually really sorry for not posting in forever. i promise to try and post more. enjoy this first chapter, it will be one of 6 in total!

   Dan sighed as he plopped down onto his desk chair, a few hours of editing a video had completely exhausted him _. I really need to work out_ , he thought as he set up his laptop to begin his weekly ritual. It was Tuesday, that awkward day of the week not quite halfway through, and the only excitement he got on Tuesdays was from broadcasting to an online audience of thousands. Liveshows were almost bittersweet, he could rant on about music, and movies, and all of his interests without having to keep up his socially awkward danisnotonfire persona, but he still had to watch every word he said, for Dan was a man in love, and any slip of the tongue about _their_ bedroom, or something that _they_ did together, and the Phandom would make it viral. His relationship with Phil was something he wanted to keep private, his own little secret to keep away from YouTube at all costs.

    Dan preferred to keep his sexuality ambiguous. It was the safest way. The way to keep it out of the spotlight. Better to never mention it at all than to say to the world “I’M BISEXUAL!” and to face all of the hate comments and all of the theories that would undoubtedly appear because of it. The truth was hard to face, because it would confirm the part of his life he most wanted to keep to himself: the romantic relationship between him and Phil. Of course, Phil was fine with it. He was more open to letting their viewers know, but he also wanted Dan to be happy. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t scared either. A public relationship was much harder to maintain, and both wanted to keep their relationship of 6+ years going steady. And with their growing popularity on YouTube and increased publicity, it was getting harder and harder to hide the evidence that they were together. Phil, for the most part, was able to keep his cool and reveal only the platonic side of their life together.

 All of those worries buzzed around his head as he opened a tab to start YouNow. Hopefully the website wouldn’t crash this time, but you could never tell with his subscribers. Dan took a sip of his tea, grimacing as it burned his tongue and the YouNow symbol started flashing.

“Hello there!” Dan said loudly, making a slightly creepy face as he watched the viewing count grow quickly.

 “How has your Tuesday been? Mine’s been pretty….pretty boring, other than a video that you will be getting tomorrow, or later in the week if I procrastinate. Let’s see…. Sarah L. says that her day has been memetastic, wow. Actually same.”

He rambled on for a few minutes about the details of his day. The rest of his liveshow was spent on his opinions about new albums, and of course the newest Kanye news.

“So, that was kind of uneventful...” he paused. “Anything you guys want to talk about or know or whatever?”  

“Jessica M. wants to know if I want children. Jessica,” Dan exaggerated the syllables, an over exaggerated air of annoyance about him. “I’ve answered that before, of _course_ I want children. It’s just we’re so busy with the tour planning and this would not be the best environment for a child to grow up in at this very moment, what with all of the traveling and my existential crises. But yes, the answer is 100% yes.”

  Dan looked down at his phone, a tweet suddenly interrupting his train of thought. He glanced back up to the chat to see hundreds of messages in all capitals all saying the same thing, “ _WE”RE_ SO BUSY DAN?” or “WHATTHEFUCKISGOINGON”, or even the classic “OMG PHAN PROOF”.  He quickly attempted to correct himself, adding “Yeah, once I find the right person, of course I want children.” Dan stumbled along answering a few more questions before awkwardly finding a half-assed excuse to end early. He only prayed that it wouldn’t become so popular on Tumblr or Twitter that it would appear on Phil’s feed, and flopped on his bed, and began to nerve rackingly stalk his fan’s blogs and accounts, thankfully finding that nothing about had more than a few hundred notes, and would hopefully not blow up. After a while, his exhaustion overcame him and his eyelids drooped until he fell asleep on top of his laptop.

 .............

  He woke up a few hours later, in the middle of the night, to the sound of Phil calling his name. Normally Phil’s presence brought him happiness, but this time Phil sounded anxious.

  “Yesssss?” he croaked, rubbing his eyes as he walked into their living room to see what the matter was.

“D’you think we should stop twice here?” he asked, showing Dan a map of the venues in Florida. “I mean it is Florida, maybe we could take a day off and go to the beach.” Dan exhaled strongly; Phil hadn’t seen anything about the liveshow, and a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders.

“Me and sand do not mix well.” Dan said laughingly. “But if you want to, of course we can try to arrange it.”

Dan grabbed Phil’s hands, pulling him off the couch into a quick peck on the lips. “What is up with you and your hormone-y mood swings today, huh? Are you going to be emo again as well?” Phil teased as Dan dragged them to “Dan’s” bedroom, which doubled as the room they both slept in usually.

“Come onnnnnn Phil, I just want to cuddle and go to sleep.” Dan moaned, pulling Phil through the hallway. As they both drifted to sleep, Dan’s worries about their relationship going public faded away.


End file.
